In tennis playing, the two-serve rule gives a player a second chance at a serve if the first serve is a fault because the ball hits the net or lands out of the serve area of the court. To save time, a player may retain a second ball in his or her hand for immediate use. On the other hand, if the first serve is good, the reserved ball must be discarded quickly so both hands will be free to return the serve. This is especially true if the player uses a two-hand backhand stroke. The discarded ball may not clear the play area and may cause an ankle injury if stepped on.
Thus, it is important that a means be provided to retain the reserve ball in a manner which makes it easily accessible, if needed, but which will be conveniently and easily carried if not used.
The present invention contemplates a special pocket, to be carried by or integral with a tennis garment such as a skirt or shorts, which will conveniently retain a tennis ball but enable the player to remove the ball with a simple push of the fingers inwardly and around the ball on the outside of the pocket to cause the ball to snap into the palm of the hand.
Other objects will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with the details which will enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.